A Whiskey Lullaby
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: Before Klaus goes off to war he proposes and Caroline, she promises to wait on him. When he comes home he decides to surprise her. She surprises him with one thing he never saw coming though. This causes him to leave and never return, he tries to get rid of the memories of Caroline by drinking every day and night, nothing works so he does something drastic which blames herself for.


**I think this is one of the saddest song ever and that's exactly why it would make a perfect story. This is my first Caroline/Klaus I'm a Elena/Klaus writer, but this is so much better as Klaroline. Hope you enjoy my first Klaus/Caroline story!**

Klaus was so excited, he was finally going home. He would get to see the love of his life Miss. Caroline Forbes who would soon become Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson. He remember how she was so ecstatic about the proposal and not even mad he had to leave for duty the next day.

The bus then suddenly stopped jerking him out of his memory, "Mikaelson!" Klaus stood up and walked towards the open bus doors then walked out them and towards the place he has missed for the passed two years. Klaus walked in the door and heard talking he figured Caroline was on the phone.

Since he wanted to surprise her he stayed quiet and slowly opened the bedroom door to be surprised himself instead. "Klaus!" Caroline shouted. He shook his head and walked out the front door.

"Klaus!" He looked back once, but couldn't bare the thought of Caroline doing this to him.

**_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget__  
__We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time__  
__But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind__  
__Until the night_**

Klaus would go to any bar every night to try to get drunk and drink away the pain she put him through. Caroline said she'd wait, she was supposed to be my wife, she was already my world, my light, my love." Klaus mumbled as he stumbled out of the bar.

That was the last night Klaus ever got drunk trying to get rid of Caroline's memories, because he no longer had the strength to try anymore so that night he finished it.

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby **_

Caroline cried as they layed him under the willow. She knew she caused him all his pain and drove him to suicide. "She promised to wait and she couldn't even do one simple promise for him. "I will always love you." She whispered as she walked away.

_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**__**  
**__**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**__**  
**__**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time **__**  
**__**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**_

Caroline knew everyone talked about Klaus' death and most people blame her like she does.

She has began to drink like Klaus did trying to get rid of all their memories they shared and trying to silence the chatter of she did it, I know she did. Caroline remembered the day he proposed he told her he had a surprise for her. The surprise was him waiting on her down on one knee with the ring box open in the bedroom.

That was the last memory of Klaus and her Caroline had before all the pain finally went away after drinking for years and finally let go of any strength she had left, then gave up for good.

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**__**  
**__**And finally drank away his memory**__**  
**__**Life is short but this time it was bigger**__**  
**__**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**__**  
**__**We found her with her face down in the pillow**__**  
**__**Clinging to his **__**picture**__**for dear life**__**  
**__**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**__**  
**__**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

She was finally at peace when she was layed next to her true love. They both were, and people say if you look real close you could see the couple. The only difference is they're happy now like when they first met. They're in love, and true love never goes away.

* * *

**Hope I did ok.**


End file.
